Meisters and Weapons Saga Part 1
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto and Maka agreed to be partners since they were little. Naruto left Maka a couple months later for a mission that was biven to him by Lord Death. When Naruto heard that Maka was coming to Konoha to see him, he was glad to have his Meister back but why does she have a second Weapon? NaruXMaka


**A/N This is a new story I decided to do, so don't give it any flames. So I hope you enjoy, let's get started.**

Chapter 1 - The Start

It was another day in Konoha, and Naruto was the hero of Konoha. He saved Konoha from being attacked from Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, and even though he is the hero, Naruto still is having problems rescuing his friend Sasuke Uchiha, who has been in the dark ever since he killed Itachi and learned the turth about what happened that day...

Now, Naruto has been called by the Hokage herself, and Naruto wants to know what the hell is going on? And this is where our story beings...

As Naruto reached Tsunade's room, Naruto heard voices inside.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"I'm sure, Shizune. After what he did, Naruto has the right to know about _them _and his true power" Tsunade said.

This is when Naruto starts to wonder, them? True power? What the hell is Granny Tsunade talking about?

As Naruto got through the door, the two women turned to look at him.

"Ah Naruto, I'm glad your doing all right after that attack" Tsuande said.

"Well, I'm here now. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sat in her chair before speaking.

"First off...have you seen the others after the attack?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"No. After that event, everyone has started going on missions. I was the only one in town" Naruto said.

Tsunade sighed.

"I see..." Tsunade said.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"Right. Well, I have these scrolls from you late parents-" Tsuande began.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Wait...you mean I was the son of..." Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled at him.

'He catchs on quick' Tsunade thought to herself.

"Yes, Naruto. You were the son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Though your mother wanted you to have her last name so that no one knew that you were the Fourth's son" Tsunade said.

"..." Naruto said nothing.

"Here. These are the scrolls from your parents" Tsunade said as she handed Narurto the scrolls.

Naruto grabed them and looked at them.

"Thanks...anything else?" Naruto asked.

"One more thing. Have you noticed anything strange on how your body felt?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto blinked before he nodded.

"Yeah. When I woke up this morning, I noticed that my arm had changed into a scythe. I all ready got it somehow back to normal. And I was asking a friend of mine about it..." Naruto said.

"...A friend?" Tsunade asked.

"We've know each other for awhile" Naruto said.

"I see. And it seems like my guess was right" Tsunade said as she closed her eyes.

"Guess? What guess?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade opened her eyes.

"That you are a weapon a scythe. Lord Death warned me this would happen..." Tsunade said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"Lord Death? Me, a weapon? What the hells going on, Granny?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed.

"The thing is Naruto, your a weapon. Just like you mother was. And this friend of yours, wouldn't happen to be Maka Albarn, would it?" Tsunade asked.

"How did-" Naruto began.

"I saw her once or twice during my vists with Lord Death. She misses you, Naruto. She even said that you were a great friend to her" Tsunade said.

Naruto blushed a little.

"Oh? Do you have a crush on Maka, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, jokingly.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"N-No! I-I mean maybe. Ugh! I don't know..." Naruto said.

Tsunade giggled at him.

"Oh come now, Naruto. I was only joking" Tsunade said.

Naruto gave her a cold glare.

Tsunade coughed a little.

"Anyway, she and a couple of her friends will be staying with you, so do treat them nicely" Tsunade said.

"Right. Do you know when they'll arrive?" Naruto asked.

"The will be arriving in two days. That should give you enough time to get ready" Tsunade said.

"Thanks" Naruto said.

Naruto then left the room.

*Team 7 training grounds*

Naruto sat by a near by tree waiting for his Team to show up.

Sakura was the first on to show.

"Hey, Naruto. Wheres Kakashi and Sai?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shurgged.

"Not here yet. I got here before they did" Naurot said.

Sakura sighed.

"Figures Kakashi-sensei shows up late, again" Sakura said.

"What do you expect from him? He all ways does this" Naruto said.

"You got that right..." Sakura said as she sat next to him.

Naruto looked at the scrolls that Tsunade gave him.

Sakura looked at him.

"Naruto, what are doing with these scrolls?" Sakura said.

Naruto looked at her.

"Don't worry. Granny gave me these, their from my parents" Naruto said.

Sakura's eyes went wide.

"You mean..." Sakura began.

Naruto gave a smile.

"Yeah, I was the son of the Fourth Hokage" Naruto said.

"..." Sakura didn't say anything after.

"By the way, an old friend of mine is going to be coming in two days. So tell Kakashi I'll be taking some mission off to hang with her and her friends" Naruto said.

Sakura nodded.

"I will" Sakura said.

Naruto then head a noise.

"Seems like their here" Naruto said.

Kakashi and Sai appered in front of them.

"Sorry we're late, you two. We had...things to do" Kakashi said.

"Don't worry about it. You guys have been buys for a while ever since the attack, right? I've haven't even done missions at all. All I've been doing is getting some Z's" Naruto said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But we are a Team now, so we'll be able to-" Kakashi started.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually sensei, I got things I need to take care of. So I won't be joining this Team for a while. I'll see you guys later" Naruto said as he went to his home.

The two looked at Sakura for some explaining.

Sakura sighed.

'This is going to be a long day...' Sakura thought to herself.

*With Naruto*

Naruto sat down and sighed. It took him two hours to get his house clean, but he had to do it. Naruto closed his eyes as he started to remember his past.

_*Flashback 8 years ago*_

_Naruto was walking around Death City, until he saw a group of kids beating up a girl._

_Naruto stopped to listen in on the conversation._

_"Why the hell would they let you in the school?" One kid asked as he kicked her._

_The girl mumbled something which they didn't quite hear._

_"What was that? I didn't hear you!" The first kid said as he kicked her again._

_"Please...stop..." The girl said._

_"Why should we? No one cares for an out last like you!" The second kid said as he punched her._

_"..." The girl didn't say anything as she kept getting beaten._

_Naruto was starting to get pissed as he walked up to them_

_"Hey, you morons! Leave her alone!" Naruto said._

_The three kids looked at him._

_"And why should we?" The third asked._

_"Are you deaf? This is the last time I'm saying it. Leave her alone..." Naruto began._

_Naruto's right arm then turned into a scythe._

_"Or I'll kill you!" Naruto said._

_That was when the other kids started to back away._

_"W-We're sorry!" The first said._

_"Y-Yeah! We'll never do it again!" The second said as they ran off._

_Naruto sighed as he turned his hand back to normal._

_"You okay?" Naruto asked the girl._

_The girl looked at him before nodding._

_"Yes...thank you..." The girl said._

_"No problem. What's you name?" Naruto asked._

_"M-Maka" The girl now known as Maka said._

_"Maka? That's a cute name. Mines Naruto. It's nice to meet you, Maka" Naruto said._

_Naruto and Maka got close ever since that day..._

_*Flashback end*_

Naruto opened his eyes before he sighed.

Naruto knew he was a weapon from the day he was born. Ever since that day, Maka also knew that he was a weapon. That was when Naruto and Maka decided to become partners, until Lord Death have Naruto move to Konoha.

Naruto then heard a knock on the door.

'Wonder who it is? I swear...if I get attacked again by the Akatsuki...' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto then kept hearing the door knocking.

"All right! I'm coming!" Naruto said as he got up and opened the door.

When he saw who it was, Naruto's eyes went wide.

The person that was standing in front of him had a sword, and had snake robs, and black hair with black eyes.

Naruto started to say the name.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto said.

The boy known as Sasuke, sighed.

"I swear are you all ways this lazy? You are turning out to be like Shikamaru was, or even Kiba, for that matter" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke...what the hell are you doing here? You know that your wanted here!" Naruto said.

"I know. But I'm going to change that after my part in prison is over" Sasuke said.

Naruto then noticed something, Sasuke had friends, didn't he?

"Sasuke, where are the ones that hangs out with you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked behind him.

"God damn it. I told them not to go far!" Sasuke said.

"Where do you think they are?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed.

"They're probably fighting as usual" Sasuke said.

"Reminds you of us, doesn't it? We all ways fought when we we're on a Team together..." Naruto said.

"Yeah...I remember. I even remember where we used to see which on one of us were stonger" Sasuke said.

"Yeah...you know when Sakura finds you, shes going to go all fangirl on you" Naruto said.

"I know. That's why I came to you, You are the only friend that I have" Sasuke said.

That was true, Naruto and Saskue has know each other since they we're little. And how could Naruto not let him in? He was then only friend he had, when he was little, besides Maka.

"All right. Come on in" Naruto said as he move aside.

Sasuke then went into his house.

"Where are you going to sleep? I only have one bed" Naruto said as he closed the door.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch" Sasuke said.

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. When I was away from the village, I was sleeping on the ground. So it can't be worse then that" Sasuke said.

Naruto sweatdropped when he said it.

"You got a point..." Naruto said.

Sasuke sat down, and looked outside.

"What about your friends? Shouldn't we be looking for them?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned to look at him.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. It's not like their going to die or anything" Sasuke said.

Naruto started to walk to his room.

"All right. I'll see you in the morning, Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Yeah. Night, Naruto" Sasuke said before he started to sleep.

Naruto looked at him and smiled. It was nice to have Sasuke back with him...and he hope he'll stay in the village for a while...

Naruto walked into his room to catch some shut eye.

*2 days later*

"Damn it, Sasuke! Quit hogging all the food!" Naruto said as he was trying to get his meal.

"Hmph, Dobe. Why don't you make me drop the food?" Sasuke asked as he kept eating.

"Teme! I swear I'll kill you some day!" Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckled.

"You kill me? I like to see you try, Dobe" Sasuke said.

"Teme!" Naruto said.

"Dobe!" Sasuke said.

"Teme!" Naruto said.

"Dobe!" Sasuke said.

And this went on for hours, until they heard a knock on the door.

Both men turned towards the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you go in find out, Dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Teme..." Naruto said before he went to open the door.

Naruto then sees Sakura standing there.

"What is it, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Tsunade wants to see you" Sakura said.

"Huh? What the hell for-" Naruto began.

"Just come with me!" Sakura said before she grabbed his colar and went to Tsunade's office.

"H-Hey! Hold on a second, Sakura!" Naruto said as he was dragged.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

'It was a good thing she didn't see me...' Sasuke thought to himself.

*At the Hokage's office*

There was a woman who was dressed with a black and red shirt, and she also had green eyes.

"Where is he, Tsunade?" The girl asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be here. Where are the others?" Tsunade asked.

"I ran ahead of them. They should be here in a day if Soul or Black Star doesn't get lost" The girl said.

Tsunade sighed at the sound of those two.

"All right...let's hope for the best" Tsunade said.

That's when they saw Sakura coming in dragging Naruto.

"I've brought him, Lady Tsunade" Sakura said.

"Thank you, Sakura" Tsunade said.

Sakura then left the romm.

"Ow...that fucking hurt..." Naruto said as he got up and rubbed his back.

"Naruto!" Tsuande said as she got his attention.

"Y-Yes, Granny?" Naruto asked.

"Look to your left" Tsunade ordered.

"Huh? My left? Why should-" Naruto began.

Tsunade gave him a death glare.

"Just do it!" Tsunade said.

"O-Okay!" Naruto said.

Naruto then turned to his left and saw a girl standing there.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"M-Maka..." Naruto said.

The girl known as Maka, smiled.

"It's been a while, Naruto-kun" Maka said.

Chapter 1 End

**A/N Finllay done! It took me about three days to decide how long I want this chapter to be. So I hoped you all enjoyed this first chapter. And I hope to keep them long as this one. So the next story that I update, I hope to get it to 3,000 or 4,000 words. Well, I'll see you all later!**


End file.
